Nightwatchers
by immortalgodofwar
Summary: A war between vampires, werewolves, and witches has been going on for centuries. Now only three powerful beings from each species can find the truth and origions of the war and stop it.


**I own all my characters,**

**Charaters:**

**The Vampires:**

**Katherine- Born from the first vampire. She is temperamental and stubborn. She is the worldest strongest vampire to ever be born or created. It is prophesied that she will lead the vampires out of war.**

**David- He is Katherine's best friend. He was turned by her in 1632. He is her male opposite. The vampire community consider them a brother sister tag team. They are the strongest vampires.**

**Cassie- She is a newly turned vampire. She became quick friends with Katherine and David. They saved her from a werewolf attack. She has a deep hatred for werewolves when they killed her family.**

**Drake- Katherine's father. He is the first vampire. He is the most powerful vampire but to all others he isn't as strong as his daughter.**

**Asteria- Named like the Greek Titan, she is very powerful and is the mother of Katherine.**

**Eric- Asteria's brother and Elder of the vampires. He is one of the three Elders that rule the vampires.**

**The Werewolves:**

**Micheal- He is the werewolf prince. He is one of the most powerful werewolves in the world next to his sister and his father. He has a deep love for Katherine even though they can't be together.**

**Selene- Micheal's sister. She is a year younger then he is. She also has a deep love for David. Both have agreed to not see each other out risk.**

**Markus- The first werewolf and father of Micheal and Selene. He is also brother of Drake. He is Alpha to the werewolves and has a deep hate for vampires.**

**The Witches: **

**Hallow- She is a powerful descendant of the first witch. She is key on ending the war that is causing a strong struggle over dominance.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Follow the Target**

We were on the top of a rooftop watching the innocent people. I could hear their heart beats and I could smell the sweet blood running through their vains. I wanted to go down into the city and drain one of the blood bags dry, but I had to focus on the target. We were following a witch that could possiblykill a lot of vampires and werewolves.

My job was to ethier kill her or bring her back to the nest. I personally wanted to kill her and continue on killing wereolves and witches. As a vampire of almost two thousand years old I wanted to stop the diseased dogs and stupid nature loving witches.

I pushed my wet hair out of my face as I spotted my target. She wa walking into an alley way when I spotted her. "David. Cassie. We have our target. Twins snipers at ready. We might have company tonight." I commanded. The twin vampires that were on this mission with me got their snipers and got ready. Cassie and David came over to me and stood next me preparing to jump.

"Shall we." david said with a wicked grin on his face. I nodded and the three of us jumped from the rooftop and landed quietly on the ground. I could tell the witch knew we were there.

"I was wondering when you would show up." She said turning around taking her hood off and letting the rain hit her hair.

"Look you could come peacefully or we'll take you by force." I said hoping she would put up a fight. I was in the mood for a fight.

"I'd rather fight then let blood sucker take me." David chuckled at her comment and Cassie hissed.

"I hope we could join the fight." Said a male voice that I recognized. I slowly turned around to see the werewolves alpha's son and ex lover standing behind me with his sister and two fully shifted werewolves.

"Micheal." I whispered. His dark brown eyes stared into my blue ones.

"So remember my name, huh?" His voice was bitter. The way we had left things was a mess. The only people who knew about us were his sister, Cassie, and David.

"What are you and your pack of mutts doing here?" I said with the same amount of bitterness in my voice.

"We're here for the witch." the wolves next to him were growling at us just waiting to pounce. "Go get them." Micheal said. The werewolves rushed at us. As they got closer I was wondering why the twins weren't shooting.

"We've got them. You get Micheal and... Selene." his voice shook alittle when he said her name. Like me when I fell in love with Micheal, David and Selene had fallen for each other. Now we were in a war and we could not hesitate to kill them if we needed to. My two friends rushed at the werewolves and collided with them.

I rushed towards Micheal and collided with him. I grabbed his short wet black hair and slammed his head against the concrete. He growled his eyes going from dark brown to black he got me off him and slammed me against the wall.

Cassie pulled out a gun with silver bullets in them and headed towards the witch. David got out silver pointed whips and kept trying to hit Selene with them but she was fast enough to dodge. The two werewolves went towards the witch but the witch teleported. Cassie aimed at one of the wolves and with one shot to the head the werewolf went down. The other werewolf started to avoid the the bullets but not before it got hit in the leg. It roared in pain as the silver burned its skin.

Micheal pulled out a dagger and tried to stab Katherine but she dodged. "So is this how you treat people you love." She said grabbing the dagger. He flinched at her words but still had a firm grasp on the dagger. They struggled with the dagger but both would not let go.

Cassie only had one more bullet and aimed at the werewolf while trying to dodge its swipes. Selene pulled out her gun and took aim at Cassie but David quickly rushed at her and knocked her down. Cassie shot the last werewolf in the head. Selene kicked david off of her and started to run away. Micheal noticed his sister running and kicked Katherine. She hit the wall. He wanted to rush over to Katherine but he knew he couldn't. He loved her but he wasn't sure if she still loved him.

He ran away behind his sister. David and Cassie went over to Katherine and helped her up. "Where's the witch?" I asked them.

"She teleported." Cassie said.

"Fuck!" I yelled. I was pissed off. If Micheal and Selene had not interfered I would have had that little witch.

"Lets go back to the nest and report." I said. my father was going to be pissed but what other choice did I have. We went to the airport after we found the twins dead. We were headed back New York to face the nest and be yelled out for not getting the witch. Great just what we needed.


End file.
